i want to be with you
by RiNkO s3nPai
Summary: hi!this is a story for uekiXmori fans! ueki and mori are already together but there's a problem ueki is going to be engaged to someone and mori is also going to be engaged!oh no! this is a request from a friend in friendster!uekiXmori
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"morning, ueki-kun!!! A girl with aqua-blue hair greeted happily. This girl is ai mori.

"morning….you're late…" a guy with green spiky hair greeted back. This guy is ueki kosuke.

"I'm sorry! I was trying to make myself beautiful for our date!" mori said as she gave ueki a sweet smile.

Ueki sighed and said, "okay…I'll forgive you this time!"

Mori smiled and gave ueki a big hug. A really big hug.

"mori…I can't…breath…"

"hehehe! Sorry!" mori apologized.

Ueki and mori have been together since after the deafeat of their enemy, anon. mori was so happy that ueki also has feelings for her.

_Ueki…_mori thought dreamily._ I can still remember that day…._

FLASHBACK….

" _I love you, mori…" ueki confessed and his face was as red as a tomato._

"_w-what…?" mori asked shakily and her face was blushing as well." You love me…??"_

"_yeah…I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time, mori…" ueki said. "you've been always there for me and helping me…"_

"_ueki…i…I love you too…" mori confessed." You've been in my mind too…ever since you save me from falling."_

_A smile formed in ueki's face and suddenly pulled mori near him and gave her a hug. Mori hugged him back._

_Mori… ueki thought and hugged mori closer._

END OF FLASBACK….

_Ueki…my love…_ mori thought, dreamily.

"mori, where do you want to eat?" ueki asked as he looked at mori. And smiled as he saw her having that lovey-dovey look on her face. "hello?? Mori??"

"huh?? Where do I want to eat??" mori looked at the restaurants and pointed to a curry stand." There!"

"a curry stand??" ueki asked looking at mori.

"why?? Its your mom's favorite restaurant anyway! C'mon!" mori said and grabbed ueki's hand and walked towards the curry stand.

Ueki can't help but smile at his cute girlfriend.

In ueki's house….

"ok…bye!" a guy about his 40's ( I think ) said and put down the phone. This guy is gengoro ueki. Ueki's adopted father.

" what's wrong, dad?" a girl with black shoulder-length hair and looks like a college student asked. This is shoko ueki. Ueki's adopted older sister.

"I'm going to tell ueki this "news" as soon as he come's home…"

End of chapter 1

Hello!!! I hope you like it!!! Its just a request from a friend from friendster!! But hey…this is uekiXmori and there are many people there who loves the uekiXmori love team!!! That's all for now people!!! Sayonara!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"that curry was good!" ueki said as he walked hand in hand with mori.

"see? I told you the curry is nice there!" mori said with a sweet smile.

"mori…um…I have something for you…" ueki said as he took something in the pocket of his pants.

Mori's eyes widened when she saw the thing that ueki will give her. It was a gold ring.

"ueki, w-what's this…?mori asked with shock. "is it for…me?"

"um…well…yeah…" ueki said and he was blushing.

"thank you…it's beautiful…" mori gushed.

Ueki took her right hand and slipped the ring on her finger. ( sorry folks I don't know where they put rings? Is it in the ring finger? Ahhh! I'm sooo dumb! )

Mori looked at the ring that her one and true love gave to her. "thank you, ueki-kun!!!"

Mori suddenly jumped at ueki and gave him a big hug.

"hey! Take it easy!" ueki was blushing but he hugged nori anyway.

"why giving me this ring?" mori asked.

"well…we've been already together for a few months already…"ueki said. "and I decided that I should give you a ring as a sign of our relationship…"

Mori looked at ueki with tiny tears on her aqua-blue eyes. "oh ueki-kun...thank you! I love you so much!" mori jumped at ueki and gave him a big hug. "I'm so happy!"

"I'm so happy you like it…" ueki said as he hugged mori closer to him.

"ueki-kun let's have some ice cream!" mori yelled happily. " I want chocolate, strawberry and vanilla ice cream!"

" ok!ok!" ueki said and he sweatdropped and when mori was already standing near the ice cream stand.

"ueki-kun!!! C'mon!!" mori waved both of her hands and she has that cute smile that ueki likes and made ueki beet red.

"ok…I'm coming!" ueki said as he walked towards the ice cream stand where mori was standing waving at him.

After a few hours….

"that ice cream was soo delicious!" mori said happily as she and ueki walked home hand in hand.

"yeah!" ueki agreed.

"choco-banana ice cream reminds me of hideyoshi-kun!hahaha!" mori laughed.

"yeah!! I miss that monkey!hahaha!" ueki teased and laughed.

Mori laughed along with him. "well here's my house! Thanks for the wonderful date, ueki-kun!"

"your welcome!" ueki said and sunddenly ueki pulled mori to him and kissed her on the lips softly. "bye! See yah in school tomorrow!" ueki said as he ended their kiss. "I love you…"

Mori blushed and her face was as red as a tomato.

"he k-k-kissed me…" mori whispered to herself. "bye…I love you too…" mori said as she waved at ueki. " see yah!"

Ueki waved at her and left.

Mori went inside her house and closed the front door.

"ueki-kun, kissed me!!!" mori yelled happily. "uekiiiiiii-kuuuuun!!!!!"

End of chapter 2

Hehehe!!! Hello!!! Ok this chapter is where ueki-kun kissed mori-chan!!! OMG!!!

This is so wurd! I'm not an uekiXmori fan but…look!!! I'm kilig to the bones!!! Hahahaha!!! I'll type chapter 3 soon!!! That's all everyone!!! Sayonara, minna!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: are you all okay with m story?? Is it mushy??? Please forgive me!!! nod waaaa!!!! I'm not good with mushy stories!!!! Gomenasai!!! nod

Chapter 3

"I'm so in love!!!" mori yelled out happily to her dad.

"um…I'm so happy for you…" mori's dad replied.

"he's the best!" mori said jumping up and down in the living room couch. "he's caring, sweet, wonderful and handsome!!! Even though he acts like an idiot but it doesn't matter!!!"

"ah…haha…" mori's dad replied a bit saddened.

"dad, you should be happy for me you know!" mori said as she crossed both of her arms near her chest. "is there something wrong?"

"umm…well…I have something to tell you…" mori's dad said and looked at mori. "please sit down…"

Mori sat on the couch. "ok, I'm listening…I'm all ears!"

Mori's dad cleared his throat. "ok…I hope you're not going to be disappointed of what I'm going to tell you…"

"ok…what are you going to tell me, dad?" mori asked.

"you're…you're going to be engaged…" mori's dad finally said.

Mori's eyes widened when she heard what her father said. "w-w-what…?"

"I said you're going to be engaged…" mori's dad said.

"WHY??!! I'm still 16!!! I'm too young to be engaged!!!" mori cried out.

"I know…that's why I want you to be engaged now…"

"t-to w-whom…?" mori asked shakily.

"that's for you to find out…good night…" mori's dad said as he left the living room and went upstairs.

Mori sat there on the living room couch deep in thoughts.

"w-why…?" mori whispered to herself and tears came out of her aqua-blue eyes.

Suddenly the telephone rang and immediately mori stood up and answered the phone.

"h-hello…?" mori said as she wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"mori-chan…it's me ueki…" ueki said over the phone.

"ueki…thank goodness that you called.."

"why? What's wrong? Did you cry?" ueki asked.

"it's nothing…why are you calling this late?" mori asked.

"well…um…I have something to tell you…" ueki said a bit sad.

"me too…you go first, ueki-kun…" mori said over the phone.

"ok…please don't be saddened when I say this. Ok, mori-chan?"

"ok…I'm all ears…"

"I'm…I'm getting engaged…" ueki finally said over the phone.

Mori went silent.

"mori? Mori? Are you still there?" ueki asked.

"good night…see yah…" mori said and hung up.

"ueki-kun…i…I'm sorry…"

End of chapter 3

Konichiwa, minna!!! Hope you like this chapter! Whew! I'm just writing…uh…I mean typing what's popping out of my head!!! Hehehe!!! Ok that's all, minna!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: is my story too obvious???gome ne!!! i'll find a way!!!gome!gome!gome!

Chapter 4

"morning, world..." mori greeted sleepily to herself as she woke up.

Mori bounced out of her bed and change in to her school uniform.

"ahhhh!!! i can't stand this anymore!!!" mori cried out pulling her hair (well not actually pulling her hair off! Hehehe!)

suddenly mori heard a knock on her bedroom door. Mori opened her door and it's her dad.

"dad, good morning..." mori greeted her dad sleepily.

"morning, ai-chan! Breakfast is ready." mori's dad said with a smile.

"ok, i'll come down after a few minutes..." mori said.

"okay, ai-chan..." mori's dad said and went downstairs.

Mori closed her bedroom door and went to the mirror near her study table and combed her aqua-blue hair. After that she placed her pink eyeglasses on her head. "my power..." she whispered as she looked at the mirror. She fixed her things and went out of her bedroom and went downstairs to the dining room.

"what's for breakfast, dad?" asked mori as she sat on the dining chair.

"hmm...you want hot cakes for breakfast?" mori's dad asked. "with maple syrup?"

"sure! I love hot cakes!" mori said with a force smile.

Mori's dad placed a plate of hot cakes with maple syrup and a glass of milk. "here you go! Hotcakes with maple syrup!"

mori smiled at her dad and ate her breakfast.

After eating breakfast mori carried her empty plate and empty glass to the sink. "thanks for the breakfast, dad...i'm off to school..." mori said and gave her dad a hug.

"take care! Have fun!" mori's dad said. "here's your lunch!"

"thanks...bye bye..." mori said and went off to school carrying the luch that her dad prepared for her.

_I can't stop thinking about that stupid news that dad told me...grrr..."_ mori thought angrily to herself.

"mori-chan!!!" a voice yelled.

Mori looked back and it was her green spiky haired boyfriend, ueki kosuke.

"morning, mori-chan!" ueki greeted with a grin.

"uhm...morning..." mori greeted back.

"um...mori-chan...i...i'm shocked of the news that my dad told me too..."

"me too...i don't want to get engaged!" mori cried.

"me either!" ueki said and suddenly pulled mori to him and hugged her. "you're the one for me, mori-chan..."

"ueki...you're the one for me too, ueki-kun..." mori said as she hugged ueki back.

"i wonder whom i'm getting engaged with..." ueki said in wonder and still hugging mori.

"i don't know...i don't want to get engaged to someone i didn't learn to love!" mori cried.

"what if..." ueki said and when mori suddenly cut-in.

"yikes!!!we have 5 minutes to go till classes start!!!" mori yelled as she move apart from ueki.

"right!!! c'mon!!!" ueki said as he grabbed mori's hand and ran to school.

End of chapter

hello...um...uh...i don't know what to say...umm...uh...my story is too obvious right?right??!! OMG!!! i don't want to start all over again!!! but i thought of something to make my story much better!!! um...uh...that's all for now, minna...sayonara!!! by the way...to all uekiXmori fans you will all know who're they're getting engaged with in the nxt chapter! Ok that's all, minna!!


	5. Chapter 5

Note: waaaaa!!!!!i feel sooo miserable!!!

Chapter 5

In the school garden of hinokuni junior high stands a girl with an aqua-blue hair with pink eyeglasses who is about to be engaged to someone that she doesn't know. She is leaning her back on a large cherry blossom tree and she was crying as she looked down in the grass.

⌠mori-chan...■ a voice yelled out.

⌠huh?■ mori looked up and saw her close-friend and companion during the tournament 2 years ago. It was rinko gerrard.

⌠long time no see, mori-chan...■ rinko said as she walked towards mori.

⌠rinko-san...?■mori couldn't believe her eyes. It was definitely rinko. ⌠rinko-san!!!■

mori ran towards rinko and hugged her. ⌠rinko-san, i miss you!!!■

⌠i miss you too!■ rinko said as she patted mori's head gently.

⌠i thought you're in paris...■ mori said as she let go of rinko. ⌠and you look...beautiful!■

⌠thanks! Paris has many fashionable clothings!■ rinko was wearing a white sleeveless blouse and she was wearing a black mini skirt and she was wearing leggings and mostly her hair was long,loose and beautiful and she is still wearing her pink eyeglasses. ⌠i just came back here to see how things are going!■

⌠i see...i'm so happy to see you, rinko-san!■ mori said, happily.

⌠where's your boyfriend, ueki-kun?■ rinko asked with a laugh.

⌠he's probably sleeping in the classroom...■mori replied.

A grin formed on rinko's face. ⌠where did you get that ring?■

mori looked at her finger. ⌠um...ueki gave it to me...■

⌠wow! He's probably so in love with you!■ rinko said, happily.

⌠yeah...■ mori's replied, sadly.

⌠what's wrong?■ rinko asked suddenly after noticing mori's sad face.

⌠i'm...i'm getting engaged rinko-san...■mori answered rinko's question.

Rinko's eyes widened. ⌠WHAT??!!■

⌠i'm getting engaged! Ueki-kun as well!!!■ mori cried out and tears started to come out of her aqua-blue eyes. ⌠ i don 't want to get engaged!■

⌠ah...i see...■ was rinko's only reply. ⌠no wonder you're so sad...■

after rinko made mori calm down she went home to visit her parents and mori went back to classes.

After class...

⌠mori-chan...■ ueki looked at mori.

⌠yes?■

⌠umm...you've been sad the whole day...■ ueki said.

⌠yeah...sorry...■ mori apologized. ⌠rinko was in school during recess...■

⌠really?? how was she?■ ueki asked.

⌠she was fine...she's totally different!■ mori laughed. A force laugh. ⌠i can tell her accent was totally different!■

⌠hahaha!■ ueki laughed. ⌠oh! I forgot! I have to do some shopping!■

⌠ah...i see! See yah then...■

⌠see yah, mori-chan...■ ueki said and suddenly he kissed mori on the lips.( a minute only )

⌠bye...■ mori said after ueki broke their kiss and she was blushing furiously.

Ueki smiled at mori as he waved at mori and left.

⌠oh, ueki-kun...you're acting like that engagement news was just a joke...■ mori choked as she cried and lots of tears came out of her eyes.

Mori finally arrived at the front of her house and she was still crying. She went inside her house and closed the front door. ⌠i'm home...■

⌠mori-chan you're home...■ mori's dad said as he went out of the living room. ⌠come in the living room...■

⌠huh? Why?■ mori asked, suspiciously of her dad's behavior. Something is happening i can tell...mori thought.

⌠just go in the living room...■ mori's dad said and mori follwed him.

Mori's eyes widened. ⌠w-what's going o-on...?■

⌠good evening!■ the person about mori's age greeted. He has black hair and has green eyes and was also wearing the black uniform from hinokuni junior high.  
⌠good evening...■another person about her 40's greeted. She has a brown wavy hair and eyes the same colors as the boy. The boy must probably her son and she must be the boy's mother.

⌠mori-chan this is nadeshiko kurusagawa...■mori's dad introduced. ⌠and this is shu kurusagawa...■

shu kurusugawa...? he's the popular boy in school!!!he's the son of the richest family here in japan! And i heard that he has a huge crush on me...mori thought with her eyes widened with shock. That means...

⌠shu here is the boy you're getting engaged with, mori-chan...■mori's dad finally said.

WHAT???!!!mori screamed in her mind. My life is getting...worse!!!!

End of chapter

ok...you all know who mori is getting engaged with!!!there!!! i know its a disappointment to you all uekiXmori fans but don't worry it will be a happy ending for ueki-kun and mori-chan! Just wait all of you!!! in the nxt chapter you will all know who ueki is getting engaged with! Ayachan pls. Forgive me!!i'll try to make my story better!!!gomenasai!!! that's all, minna!!!wait...by the way...shu and his mom are just fictional character okay??? good!!! and also the person that ueki is getting engage with in the nxt chapter! Ok that's all!!! sayonara!!! 


End file.
